Jabbas quad slaves (lucky fuck)
300 BBY There were Four girls who stumbled upon a palace they knocked on the door and a gas went out they woke up naked with their nipples pierced with collars around their necks then they were transported to Jabba that said “oh what have we got here four beautiful slaves that I’ve got my self” where he started to pull them near with their chains to lie on his belly. The next day they were sent of to the harem to get outfitted with tiny black thongs and decorated with jewels then brought again to jabba where they were fondled by his arms and tail and jabba started to lick their breasts and slowly remove their thongs and turn them around which then he started to crawl his tail up the girls legs and into their pussy he then started saying “who is your master slaves” that then they replied “we are master” while he finished his humping with a big squirt of cum that covered them which he did not allow to be cleaned to humiliate them further he then pulled them near him and ordered them to suck his tails when they started doing so he said “see sucking your master tail says that you are good sluts” when they finished sucking jabba Squirted then with more cum and pulled them to sleep on his belly still covered in that thick slimy cum and slime when they woke up they had been put in a room naked two Gamorrean guards threw them their new futures and ordered them to shower after showering they saw the new costumes where maid outfits that had no underwear and extremely short skirts the bras where only tiny squares that barely covered their nipples and allowed their nipple rings to show the Gamorrean guards then brought them to Jabba who then ordered them to clean his palace and every male was allowed to fuck them after a log day they returned to jabba covered in cum jabba ordered them strip for him when they stripped he pulled their chains and made them lay on his belly he said that they were taking a trip to his hotel that he owned on tatooine when they got on the sail barge jabba told them to remain naked because he was the only one going there no need for any modesty he then told them to look out of the windows then he slithered his tails up their legs and into their pussy while their breasts jiggled in the air and they were moaning jabba then released a load of cum that covered them but continued with his humping halfway through the trip he ordered for some poles to be lowered he wanted a pole dance whole pole dancing right infront of jabba he released a load of cum but told them to continue dancing after the tiring dance he told them to rest in history belly still covered in cum. This continued until the girls died.